gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:109.121.54.165
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the User talk:The Dragon Demands page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Gonzalo84 (talk) 02:36, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Ser, Ch'vyalthan was a mega-troll who basically shut down the wiki for about three months after Season 2 ended. It was a long and drawn out process because he wasn't just "trolling" but adding really awful work...to the point that I think he was just a subtle troll. He did crazy things like go on literally 48 hour editing binges just adding incorrect categories to things, to try to "rank up" his account (seriously; I checked his contributions tab and for a 48 hour stretch he edited once every 20-30 minutes). So you're reading that entirely out of context; look at the Forum vote page we had to boot him out: it was unanimous. The reason he angered us all so much is that he basically took advantage of our trust; we didn't just kick him out, but tried to offer advice on anything he was having problems with...systematically he goofed up each of these in turn. He shot a few weeks badly updating the "in the books" sections, then we expended effort and time trying to show him how to write them properly; he couldn't, and eventually just abandoned it. Then he kept insisting he was improving. Point is, mega-troll who shut us down for months due to a combination of obsessive wiki-addiction and complete inability to make quality edits, so it was hard to just dismiss him out of hand. He took advantage of the rest of us for a long, long time....then, directly, denied he was doing things we could see him doing; i.e. "I'm not editing my sandbox now"....when we have....RECORDS of that, in the History tab. Just denying reality. Getting rid of that maniac was one of my/our major accomplishments.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:55, June 25, 2014 (UTC)